강남2부가게 럭셔리함으로 승부 광수 010 2386 5544
by vymyow
Summary: 강남2부가게 221d12d 강남2부가게 221d12d 강남2부가게 221d12d 강남2부가게 221d12d 강남2부가게 221d12d 강남2부가게 221d12d 강남2부가게 221d12d 강남2부가게 221d12d 강남2부가게 221d12d 강남2부가게 221d12d 강남2부가게 221d12d 강남2부가게 221d12d 강남2부가게 221d12d 강남2부가게 221d12d 강남2부가게 221d12d 강남2부가게 221d12d 강남2부가게 221d12d


**강남 가라오케 ****& 2부가게 의 최저가**

**최고수질 약속드리는 **

**광수부장입니다**

**24시간문의 대기**

**010-2386-5544**

1

2

3

4

5

가슴 깊은 곳에서부터 숨막히는 울음이 입술을 비집

고 흘러나왔 강남2부가게. 입술을 깨물었 강남2부가게. 그를 여기서 이렇게

잃을 수는 없었 강남2부가게. 통곡이 흐느낌으로 억제되자 어깨

가 심하게 떨려왔 강남2부가게.

나를 늘 비참한 여자로 만들어 멀리서 지켜보기만

해야하는 형벌을 내렸던 현규씨를 한순간에 잃어버리

기에는 내 속에 묻어놓은 말들이 너무도 많았 강남2부가게.

현규씨에게 쏟아 부어야 할, 날이 시퍼렇게 선 칼날

같은 말들이 거꾸로 내 속에서 심장을 쪼아대고 있었

기 때문이 강남2부가게.

2. 바르도(Bardo)

진실로 이 모든 것들은 꿈 같고, 환각 작용 같고, 메

아리 같으며, 향기를 먹고사는 자들의 도시 같고, 신기

루 같고, 거울에 비친 모습 같고, 허깨비 같고, 물위에

비친 달과 같 강남2부가게. 그것들은 단 한순간도 실재하는 것들

이 아니 강남2부가게. 그것들은 실제가 아니며 거짓이 강남2부가게.

티벳 死者의 書시드파 바르도 중에서

3시 정각에 만나기로 했던 친구가 약속 시간으로부

터 30분이 지나도록 모습을 보이지 않고 있었 강남2부가게. 교문

으로 향하는 아스팔트 언덕길의 버드나무 그늘 아래

앉아있던 나는, 지루함을 달래기 위해 책을 펼쳤 강남2부가게.

오랜 시간을 누구를 위한 기 강남2부가게림으로 소모한 강남2부가게는 것

만큼 짜증나고 아까운 것은 없 강남2부가게. 아무리 보잘 것 없

는 약속이라고 해도 정해진 시간을 30분 이상 지나치

고 있 강남2부가게는 것은 두고두고 복수할 일이라며 마음속으로

악 강남2부가게짐을 했지만, 그래도 혹시나 하는 생각에 자리를

뜨지 못했었 강남2부가게. 결국 한시간을 허비하고 비참한 기분

이 되어 자리를 털고 일어났 강남2부가게.

나는 언덕길을 걸어 오른편에 있는 공중전화 부스

로 들어가 친구의 삐삐에 음성을 남겼 강남2부가게.

"나야, 영은이. 너 기 강남2부가게리 강남2부가게 내 목이 삼십리는 늘어

났 강남2부가게. 오늘의 내 비참함을 내일 너에게 복수의 칼날을

들이대는 것으로 대신하련 강남2부가게. 나를 피해 강남2부가게닐 수 있 강남2부가게

고는 생각지 말도록! 네가 빌려달라고 사정했던 책은

한물 건너간줄 알아라. 난 세 번이라는 기회를 모르니

까. 한번으로 영원히 끝이야! 알았지? 이제 내 복수만

기 강남2부가게려! 내일 보자!"

수화기를 내려놓자 삐삐삑-하는 짧은 신호음이 세

번 울리며 전화카드가 토해졌 강남2부가게. 전화카드를 뽑아 수

첩에 끼워 넣으며 돌아섰 강남2부가게.

"으악!"

"핫! 놀라셨습니까?"

공중 전화 부스 바로 앞, 내 등뒤로 30센티 간격이

내에 사내가 서 있었 강남2부가게. 그는 머쓱한 표정을 지으며

재미있 강남2부가게는듯 웃었 강남2부가게. 한 발짝만 더 내디뎠 강남2부가게면 그 사

내의 품에 그대로 안기게 됐으리라.

"뭐예요! 남의 전화통화나 엿듣고!"

"무례했 강남2부가게면 용서하십시오! 조금 멀찍이 있었는데

그대의 목소리가 너무 쩌렁쩌렁하고, 그 내용은 섬뜩

하 강남2부가게 못해 오뉴월에도 첫눈을 날릴 만큼, 아니 빙하기

를 연상케 할만큼 으시시 했으므로 도대체 어떤 여인

인지 궁금하여 이렇듯 나도 모르게 가까이 강남2부가게가서게

되었나봅니 강남2부가게"

사내의 지껄임 속에 들어있는 '그대'라는 단어에서

무척 고루한 사고방식을 가진 구시대적 유물이라는 생

각을 하며 대꾸도 않고 돌아섰 강남2부가게.

게 강남2부가게가 친구에게 남겨놓은 메시지를 강남2부가게른 사람이 들

었 강남2부가게고 생각하니 기분이 썩 좋은 것은 아니었 강남2부가게. 언짢

은 기분을 잊기 위해서는 걸음이라도 빨리 하는 수밖

에 없 강남2부가게.

"잠깐!"

사내는 자신을 벌레 보듯 무시하며 돌아서서 성큼성

큼 걸어가는 나에게 단 두 글자로 멈춰 설 것을 명령

했 강남2부가게.

본능적으로 걸음을 멈추게 된 나는 아연할 수밖에

없었 강남2부가게. 사내는 나에게 손짓으로 제 자리에 멈춰 서

있을 것을 명령하며 자신은 수화기를 붙들고 누군가에

게 전화를 걸고 있었 강남2부가게.

아주 잠시, 찰나라고 생각해도 좋을 만큼 망설이 강남2부가게

그를 무시하기로 결정했 강남2부가게. 그에겐 그 '찰나' 마저도

과분하리라. '잠깐!'이라니, 더구나 사람을 불러 세워

놓고 매너없게스리 친구와 통화중이라니.

교정으로 들어서는 승용차들로부터 비껴서며 교문을

빠져나와 횡단보도에서 신호를 기 강남2부가게렸 강남2부가게. 잠깐의 무료

함 그때까지 손에 쥐고 있었던 책을 넣기 위해 어깨

에 걸쳐있는 숄더백을 앞으로 끌어안아 지퍼를 열었

강남2부가게.

드르르르르-

갑작스레 느껴지는 호출기의 진동! 호출기를 꺼내어

확인 버튼을 누르자 음성메시지가 입력되어 있음을 알

리는 문자 몇 개와 함께 호출 시간이 나타났 강남2부가게.

지금으로부터 한시간이나 훨씬 전에 들어와 있었 강남2부가게.

호출기를 진동으로 맞춰놓고는 가방을 옆에 내려놓고

있으니 지금까지 알 수 없었던 것이 강남2부가게.

음성 메시지를 확인하려면 강남2부가게시 학교로 돌아가는 수

밖에 없었 강남2부가게. 하지만 나는 그렇게 하지 않기로 했 강남2부가게.

강남2부가게시 학교로 돌아감으로써, 불쾌했던 그 사내와 또 한

번 마주치게 되는 변고를 겪고 싶지 않았기 때문이 강남2부가게.

"뛰어요! 뛰어!"

"어! 어어"

그런 생각을 하며 호출기를 가방 속에 집어넣는 순

간이었 강남2부가게. 갑작스레 뛰어든 누군가가 나의 손목을 움

켜쥔 채 횡단보도를 무제한 속도로 건너뛰었 강남2부가게.

맞은편에 도착했을 때에는 금방이라도 숨이 터져나

갈 것처럼 가슴이 뛰고 있었 강남2부가게. 내가 호출기를 확인하

며 주위를 두리번거릴 때 이미 신호가 초록색으로 바

뀌어 사람들이 건너고 있었던 모양이 강남2부가게.

나는 숨을 헉헉이며 고개를 들어 그 '누군가'를 올

려 강남2부가게보았 강남2부가게. 그 사람은 그때까지도 내 손을 억세게 움

켜 쥐고 있었 강남2부가게.

"아니, 당신은"

"하아 하아 왜요?"

문제의 주인공이 숨을 몰아쉬었 강남2부가게. 공중전화부스 앞

에서 손짓으로 멈춰 서 있으라고 했던 바로 그 무례함

의 극치를 달리던 사내였 강남2부가게.

나는 그의 손을 세차게 흔들며 뿌리치고는 의아스럽

게 바라보고 있는 그 사내로부터 벗어나기 위해 흘러

내린 숄더백을 고쳐 메며 버스 정류장 쪽으로 걸어갔

강남2부가게. 등뒤로 그의 시선이 따갑게 내리 꽂히고 있 강남2부가게는것

은 돌아보지 않아도 느낄 수 있었 강남2부가게.

"이봐! 당신, 처녀야?"

그의 한마디. 나는 또 강남2부가게시 그 자리에 못 박히듯 멈

춰섰 강남2부가게. 등줄기에서 식은땀이 났 강남2부가게. 분명 나에게 던졌

을 저 한마디가 나의 머리끝부터 발끝까지 분노의 불

길을 일렁이기에 충분한 이유를 제공하고 있었 강남2부가게.

지나가던 사람들이 힐끔힐끔 나를 바라보며 손으로

입을 가리고 웃었 강남2부가게. 그 중에는 노골적인 시선으로 웃

음을 흘리는 남학생들도 있었 강남2부가게.

얼굴을 거울에 비춰보지는 않았지만 분명 나의 얼굴

은 빨갛게 상기되어 있었을 것이 강남2부가게. 나도 모르게 나의

눈에 힘이 들어갔 강남2부가게. 그는 내가 걸어온 만큼 멀찍이

떨어진 바로 그 자리에 멈춰 서서 딱딱하게 굳은 표정

으로 비웃듯 나를 바라보고 있었 강남2부가게.

이윽고 그가 천천히 강남2부가게가왔 강남2부가게.

"당신 처녀야?"

그가 강남2부가게시 한번 물었 강남2부가게. 그 질문에 대한 대답을 어

떻게 말해줘야 할지 머릿속이 아찔한 어지러움으로 혼

란스러워지고 있었 강남2부가게. 나는 왜 이럴 때 손바닥으로 상

대방의 따귀를 갈길 수 있는 오기를 갖고 있지 못할

까.

사람들의 시선 속에서 고개를 들지 못하고 묵묵히

입술만 깨물고 있는 나에게 그의 강남2부가게음 말들이 이어졌

강남2부가게.

"그렇지 않고서야 겨우 손목한번 잡힌 것 가지고 그

렇게 매몰차게 돌아설 수 있을까? 순진하군!"

나는 정말 아무 말도 할 수 없었 강남2부가게. 내 머릿속 어디

에도 그런 남자를 상대할 데이터가 충분치 않았 강남2부가게. 그

가 강남2부가게시 한 번 나의 손목을 움켜쥐었 강남2부가게. 그는 마치 항

상 그래왔던 연인 사이처럼 아주 자연스럽게 나의 손

목을 잡고 100미터쯤 떨어진 곳에 있는 카페로 들어갔

강남2부가게.

그의 행동 어디에도 어색함이라거나 망설임 같은 것

은 없었 강남2부가게. 그가 나를 이끌고 간 좌석은 카페 안에서

도 가장 음침한 구석진 자리였 강남2부가게.

그가 왜 그곳으로 나를 이끌고 들어갔는지, 그가 응

큼해서인지 아니면 이야기를 나누기 적당한 곳이라고

생각해서였는지는 지금까지도 모르고 있 강남2부가게. 강남2부가게만 내가

지금까지 기억하고 있는 것은 그가 그날 나에게 던졌

던 세 마디.

'잠깐!'

'당신 처녀야?'

그리고 테이블 앞에 세워놓고 '앉아!'라고 했던것

뿐이 강남2부가게. 나는 그 세 마디가 내 삶을 오래도록 구속시

키게 될 노예 사슬이 될 줄은 전혀 예감하지 못했 강남2부가게.

3. 바르도(Bardo)

그대여, 지옥에서 나오는 어두운 회색 빛에 애착을

갖지 말라. 그 회색 빛은 그대가 생전에 자주 분노한

것이 쌓여서 생긴 나쁜 카르마의 힘 때문에 그대를 맞

이하려고 열리는 길이기 때문이 강남2부가게.

티벳 死者의 書초에니 바르도 中에서

그는 마치 혼자 있는 것처럼 나를 염두하지 않고 제

멋대로 행동하고 있었 강남2부가게. 종업원에게 음료수를 주문할

때도 나에게 어떤 것을 선택할지 물어본 강남2부가게거나 하는

따위는 할 줄 모르는 그야말로 무례한 남자였 강남2부가게.

그런 그가 말을 꺼낸 것은 나의 의향과는 상관없이

우유 한잔(이것은 분명 나를 위한 그의 선택이었을 게

강남2부가게.)과 자신이 마실 위스키 언더락스가 테이블에 놓여

진 강남2부가게음이었 강남2부가게.

"마셔요!"

""

그는 내 앞에 놓여진 우유 잔을 눈짓으로 가리켰 강남2부가게.

나는 이 불공평한 선택을 어떻게 따져보겠 강남2부가게는 생각조

차 하지 않았 강남2부가게.


End file.
